


Lafayette/Reader - This Was A Terrible Idea

by Amorentia_Quibble



Series: Hamilton Story Series [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Kissing scenes, M/M, Reader is Pretty Much Me Writing This The Whole Time, Red Faced and Embarrassed, The Closest to Dirty Writing I'll Probably Ever Get, dirty jenga, please save me, reader has no specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorentia_Quibble/pseuds/Amorentia_Quibble
Summary: When you'd accidentally stumbled across the concept of Dirty Jenga while scrolling through Tumblr, you never thought your friend group would take it seriously. But here you were, sat at a table next to the handsome and charming Frenchman that you adored so much, wondering how your life had amounted to this.





	Lafayette/Reader - This Was A Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought I'd put this here so you all can see, but I will probably not be doing too much updating here for the next two months, as I am taking part in NaNoWriMo this year! It's a big commitment, and I don't want to be distracting myself from the very important end goal here. I might write some updates for existing stories if I get time and need to get some other writing done, but otherwise this is gonna be pretty quiet for that time. If you would like to check out the novel I am writing, or anything about NaNoWriMo (So you can join this journey with me!) Check it out in the link below!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it's mostly just a lot of intimate closeness, but it definitely isn't my forte to write so it was good practise! Hopefully it isn't too obvious in the writing that I have no experience in this sort of thing XD  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> https://nanowrimo.org/participants/amorentia-quibble/novels <\--- My novel!!!

The moment you set foot into Hercule’s place that night, you knew it was about to be the worst decision you had ever made. Sure, the usual group was all here, Ham and John, Angie and Eliza, Herc, naturally, and Laff. There was nothing wrong there, you loved those guys and they'd been your closest friends for years now. But upon seeing the varying levels of smirk on everyone’s face, and a jenga set on top of the large round table, you paled.

 

You remember vaguely mentioning something you’d seen while scrolling through your tumblr feed about this thing called ‘Dirty Jenga’, where you played jenga like normal but every block has something written on it for them to do.  You hadn’t even suggested it as something to do, it was just a passing thought. But it seems whoever you’d told at the time had liked the idea, because here you were, pushed over to the table by Eliza and Alex, no one bothering with saying hi or hugging you before getting straight into the game. Looks like your slight lateness to the party was really holding them back.

 

You were just glad that you weren’t first, hoping that whatever was written on the blocks just wasn’t too bad. You looked to the two people beside you, Lafayette and Angelica. Angie looked over at you with a very amused expression, patting your hand upon seeing your still paled complexion, but looking no less entertained, without the game having even started yet.

 

Lafeyette seemed a little nervous, but not as uncomfortable as you were feeling. Even so, when he glanced over at you, you shot him a reassuring smile, one he returned in kind. As you turned back a quick realisation hit you like a truck.

 

Naturally, you were sure most of the things that would be written on these blocks will be dirty in some aspect, usually sexual. You just hoped that you wouldn’t have to do anything with Laff. It wasn’t anything against him, you loved the guy.

 

But that was the problem.

 

You didn’t get much time to think on it as Hercules stood up on his chair, calling attention to the chattering group of friends around the table. He laid down the premise of the game, reminding everyone that you couldn’t back out of something unless it was for a legitimate, medical reason, and that we were all friends and wouldn’t judge anybody based on whatever happens tonight. Being the host, he went first, grinning widely as he reached up to the top of the stack. Laurens was sat to his right, and despite laughing as Herc said something about him getting it if it was anything to do with pairs, the poor thing was sweating bullets. Lafayette was on his other side, smirking slightly as Hercules sat back down with his block.

 

“Alrighty, what’ve we got!” He spoke aloud, everyone watching on in silence. When he frowned slightly, you felt yourself get worried, but it was quickly lifted when he put it down in front of him, “Damn, it’s just never have I ever.”

 

“Alright then, so do we have to ask you something and see if you’ve never done it?” Alex asked. Everyone seemed fine with that, trying to think of a question to ask each. 

 

“Never have I ever kissed a stranger.” You piped up after a moment of silence, everyone seeming a little surprised that you’d asked first. Herc fixed you with a look, enough to tell you that he was guilty of such. It didn’t exactly surprise you, but it was the first question that came to your mind.

 

“Never have I ever done the deed in a public place.” Hamilton asked next, looking smug. You weren’t sure if it was because he thought he knew the answer or if this was some sort of weird competition he had with him. 

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Dude that’s fucking gross.” Everyone chuckled at John’s response, Alex nudging him a few times, almost resulting in him receiving a broken nose from his best friend. You found yourself laughing as Eliza chastised him for his teasing behaviour.

 

“Never made a prank phone call.” Eliza asked once she’d finished telling off Alex. Surprisingly, that was a no. You all vowed to get him to do a prank call before leaving his house (It seemed that the majority was torn between calling Jefferson or Burr, so the group decided that they’d be calling both. Why not share some pranking love around?)

 

The rest of the questions all were pretty classic ones, have you streaked, have you gotten completely drunk off your face (considering you’d all been there that night, you wondered why it was even a question asked.) and most of them were answered, unsurprisingly, with a guilty verdict. He placed the block in a different position on top of the stack once everyone had asked him something, before turning to Laff. His turn. The frenchman analysed the building before prodding at a block that looked loose, pulling it out with ease. He read the words silently before chuckling quietly, going to grab his phone.

 

“Hey, what is it?” Angelica asked, trying to peer across me to see it. He tried to cover it, before you made a grab for it, managing to throw it to your other hand as he grabbed your wrist.

 

“Send someone a sexy selfie~!” You teased, reading it aloud. His cheeks went slightly red, but he looked unfazed, pulling you closer to him so he could grab the block back.

 

“I was about to read it out, mon cherie.” He told you with a lilting voice, before letting go of your wrist and apologising. You chuckled softly, hoping that you were doing as well as you were imagining at hiding your blush. 

 

It quickly got worse as he opened his phone to his camera app, before wondering if it would be sexy enough of a photo it it was just him how he was, “I know I am already irresistibly sexy, but is that enough?” The guys quickly encouraged him to take his shirt off, which he obliged. You turned away, laughing uncomfortably with your face red as a cherry. But now you were facing Angelica, a knowing look on her face. You sent her a slight glare but it didn’t seem to intimidate her at all, her just laughing and watching as Laff took the selfie and put the phone back in his pocket. He was about to put his shirt back on when Hercules protested.

 

“How about, if we have to take an article of clothing off, it stays off.” He suggested. Everyone seemed to agree, and the frenchmen had no quarrels with the idea, so he threw the polo behind him. You were too distracted by your embarrassment to notice that it was your turn until he reminded you.

 

“Oh, yeah. My go. Sorry.” You heard a laugh from across the table, ignoring it as you reached for a block nearer to the bottom of the tower, nudging it carefully out before grabbing it, reading it to yourself quietly. Your face went redder, if possible, but it wasn’t the worst thing.

 

“So what does yours say, hm?” You looked over to Laf as he tried to grab it from you, you managing to move it under the table and out of his reach. He fixed you with a look, face moving closer to yours, “I think it only fair that I read yours, since you read mine, don’t you?” You glared him down for a moment, before relenting, sliding the piece over to him and hiding your face in your hands to collect yourself.

 

“Get your lips close without touching, hold for 30 secs.” He read, before looking over at you, “This one is not so bad! Here, do it with me.” He stated. Your head shot up quickly, the blush you’d been trying to hide quickly returning.

 

“S-sorry, what?” You questioned. He chuckled at that, before pulling his chair closer. You tried to keep your eyes on his face rather than his exposed chest.

 

“It just makes things easier, does it not? Unless you would rather it be someone else?” He asked. He wasn’t really being his usual flirty self, checking that you were ok with doing this. You could feel everyone else’s eyes on the pair of you, but you swallowed your pride and your feelings, nodding.

 

“Yeah, sure. What’s the worst that could happen, right? I accidentally kiss my friend?” You asked, him laughing quietly in response, holding your hands in his.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’ll time!” Herc announced, jolting you a little as you watching him set up his watch out of the corner of your eye. 

 

“Ok, 30 seconds starts… Now!” Laff quickly drew you close, lips ridiculously close to touching, but not quite. You could feel his breath feathering on your skin, eyes holding your gaze gently. Your face was burning with so much heat that you were sure the poor man would get burnt, but he didn’t seem to care, smiling slightly as he squeezed your hands gently. You squeezed back as Herc announced that ten seconds had passed.

 

You almost hated that time seemed to be moving as slow as it was, but at the same time, with the time seeming to stretch on for so long, it felt like a far lengthier, more intimate span of time. You were sure he didn’t feel the same intimacy, but it was nice enough for you to feel, and as time finally ticked down to zero, you were feeling a bit more comfortable and confident in this game. You had to admit your shock when he kissed your cheek hastily before moving away, hands lingering for a moment before moving to grab your block, handing it to you. You slid it on top of the tower and sat back in your chair, a grin pasted on your face.

 

Angelica was next, stuck telling a hilarious drunk story involving her and some douche from her college that she apparently knocked out. Eliza was after her, having to remove an article of clothing. She took of her shoes, to Alexander’s annoyance. He got a bit more lucky with his go, however, having to bite someone else’s lip. Eliza came out very red faced. Laurens gave Hercules a peck on the lips and Herc pinched his butt in retaliation.

 

Then it was Lafayette’s turn once more.

 

He took a block from the middle this time, once again effortlessly sliding it out of its place and reading it. This time his blush was a bit more obvious, but he read it out right away before someone could snatch it away from him, “Lick someone else’s neck.” Alex let out a short laugh before being elbowed in the ribs by both Laurens and Eliza.

 

“Welp, it’s a good thing I showered before coming here.” You sighed, shifting closer to the man. He fixed you with a confused look, but you quickly responded, “you did the lip thing for me, might as well return the favour.” You said, not even bothering to hide your blush now. Besides, Herc had pulled out the alcohol after Hamilton’s go, and you’d already downed a drink and a bit. You could blame it on that if it was really that much of an issue.

 

Laff gave you a look to make sure you really were ok with this, to which you assured that you were fine. He nodded before moving closer, his breath fanning over your neck sending a slight shiver down your spine. You could see him smirk in your peripherals, catching you slightly off guard as he licked right up your neck in that moment. You shivered again at that, muttering something about it being super gross as he put his block on top of the pile. You caught a very amused look from the other two girls which you refuted with a slight glare while reaching for your own block.

 

You took one closer to the top, being careful not to topple the block on top that had been put precariously back in place. You did manage, however, but regretted your choice in block the moment you saw what it said.

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” You said, turning the block over so the writing was facing down, trying to push it away from you, “I’m… I’m not doing it.” You said, shielding your face slightly to hide the redness in your face.

 

“Now, it can’t be that bad, can it?” Laf quickly slid it from your hand, reading it himself, “Seven minutes in heaven? I don’t even know what that is.” You were a little shocked at that, but so, it seems, were the guys, who started chuckling between themselves, “What? It doesn’t even sound that bad, pleasant even!”

 

“Yeah, it can be pleasant if you want it to be~” Hamilton muttered under his breath, copping a glare from you.

 

You didn’t take much notice of Hercules and Laurens getting up from their chairs, thinking they were getting another drink, until your chair was being dragged back and you pulled from it, alongside Laffayette, “They say the best form of learning is through experience, so I can’t see why you two can’t work it out between yourselves.” You heard Herc say, holding a very confused frenchmen in his arms.

 

You weren’t as complacent.

 

“Laurens, let go of me!.” You begged as you tried to twist your way out of his grip, but his grip was ridiculously strong.

 

“I think you need the nudge, just go with it.” He said as Herc opened up the nearby cupboard, shoving Laff in with you not far behind. You tried to push through the door before he closed it but the man was too quick for you, his amused expression the last thing you spot before you’re thrown into darkness.

 

“Have fun kissing you two, we’ll be back in seven.” Laurens called, whoops and hollers echoing from the table as you stepped back from the door and right into Laff’s bare chest.

 

You were just glad it was too dark for him to see just how red your face had become.

 

“So… Kissing?” He asked you, hands moving to your arms, as if holding you so he knew where you were.

 

“Yeah, seven minutes in heaven’s supposed to be… supposed to be like making out with whoever you get shoved in the cupboard with, and then if it escalates then I guess they get a room? And if it doesn’t then that’s that.” You tried to explain, but you just knew it meant kissing. You’d never been forced into a seven minutes in heaven before.

 

“So we must kiss, then?” He asked, but he didn’t sound disappointed. On the contrary, he almost sounded excited. You weren’t sure if it was just your hopeful mind playing tricks on you.

 

“We don’t…  _ have _ to, but it’s recommended.” You explained, before feeling his hand move from your arm to your face. You felt his own get closer to yours, forehead pressing against yours to make it easier to find your own features. You found one arm had wrapped around his neck while the other rested on his chest, body being pulled flushed against his own.

 

And then his lips were on yours, pressed softly together as they moved against one another, movements slow and passionate, in no rush to find an end. Your back was pressed against the shelf behind you, the taller figure of Lafayette holding you as close as you could physically get. The sound of teasing calls from outside, presumably from whatever task the next person had been given, seemed so distant, as if they were outside the bubble you and the frenchman alone occupied. 

 

You both rose for air after a while, holding each other close, foreheads still pressed together.

 

“So, did I live up to your expectations~?” Lafayette teased, you chuckling and shoving his chest gently.

 

“It was alright, I guess...” You shrugged, earning a little shove yourself. You found the pair of you both laughed quietly, only increasing as you tried to steal another peck on the lips from him, instead overshooting and kissing the bridge of his nose. He managed to kiss your eyelid before trailing butterfly kisses to your lips, the pair of you sharing a lingering kiss just as there was a knock at the door.

 

“Are you guys decent?” Laurens called, you laughing.

 

“Yeah yeah, we’re decent.” You replied, grabbing the frenchman’s hand as light spilled into the cupboard. Angelica immediately tried to whisk you away to ask you questions, but you just said you’d tell her later as you and he sat back in your seats, hands still entwined.

 

You may have regretted this night when it started, but in the end… it didn’t turn out too badly.


End file.
